


Morana's shitty writing: Fairy Tale Edition

by MoranaEnima



Series: Morana's horrible writing just got a hell of a lot worse [1]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, No Fandom, Original - Fandom
Genre: Ao3 decided to be a bitch and now i have lost 3000 words of my notes, Fairy Tale Elements, HOW is that (or something like that) not a tag?, Magic, Non-graphic character death, OKAY BUT, Other, Song: Aku no Musume | The Daughter of Evil, Unreliable Narrator, accidentally based on/inpired/referenced daugther of evil, and genshin impact i quess, and how characters looked lol, and now im angry, atleast how they looked in my head, becuase i don't like how this turned out lol, but magic IS somewhere here, deities not doing their job properly, i mean i just say that someone died and not really describe it, i only realised that after i finished writing it and sended it to my teacher, i'll probably write a real multichapter fic based on this sometime in future, idk what else to tag, imma just put this then i quess, it happens lol, like super hard, lol, mostly is was random trivia about this story, not like aynone is actually gonna read this tho, not really - Freeform, not really fleshed out characters or worldbilding, plot is kinda non-exsistent, tag are fun but hard, this has a LOT of grammatical errors be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoranaEnima/pseuds/MoranaEnima
Summary: alternatively: the author tries to post something she had to do for her English class for lolz but doesn't know how to use Ao3
Series: Morana's horrible writing just got a hell of a lot worse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125983
Kudos: 2





	Morana's shitty writing: Fairy Tale Edition

“In a land far in the east, there was an old kingdom, a kingdom that was the rise and fall of many empires throughout the millennia. The kingdom was ruled by fair and just family for many generations. The rulers were guided by three progenitors, mystical deities with unbelievable magical power who were created by time goddess alongside Earth to give humanity guidance. Odolone, the spirit of light who controlled the sky and heavens, Luceros, the spirit of darkness who ruled the underworld and Asria, the spirit of magic who guarded everything behind those two realms. The three siblings were responsible even for the sole creation of kingdom by pitying once poor man and his family that were stuck on uninhabitable land, by sending them to marvellous piece of land that will eventually become Kingdom of East and that will be monarchs for years to come. For centuries, it was all going marvellously, but with time Luceros was slowly falling into madness, the wrath and jealousy towards his siblings grew.

For years he planned to overthrow the royal family and to kill other spirits of kingdom. He was his opportunity at the time the Queen died giving birth to the twins. The King, overtaken by grief, wouldn’t even look at his children, which resulted in his children’s gullibility. Luceros decided to deceit the princess as she was second in line for throne, so she would be easier to plant jealousy into. He spent years slowly poisoning her mind by pretending to be her imaginary friend. It was years spend like this before Luceros’ plan was put in motion. King, who was at his deathbed at the time, announced that Prince’s coronation will be held at the date of twins’ 14th birthday. 

That was breaking point for princess, she stopped listening to her ‘imaginary friend’. She went to the Witch of the Black forest, demanding the witch to give her undetectable poison, her most powerful magic dagger and a magic book. Witch chuckled and said that she has what her highness requires but does her highness have anything to give in return. Princess just glared at her and said you can have whatever you want. Witch in meantime put a small bottle and a dagger on table in front of the princess. Then she turns to the bookshelf and directs the question to the princess “What kind of magic do you-“,but she is unable to finish her question as she felt a sting in her abdomen. The princess was stabbing her with the dagger from the table. “Let me think…all would be pleasant” princess said while smiling and taking out dagger out of witch only to stab her again, and again and again and again. After a while the witch stopped squirming and princess grabbed poison and dagger into her back and started throwing magical books into the said bag. She stepped outside and started pondering wherever should she burn the house or not. While the princess was deeply thinking, she didn’t notice that Asria saw her. Asria recognizing the princess and remembering her brother’s weird behaviour for last couple of days and combined with her knowledge that Luceros was Princess’ guardian at this point knew something was wrong. She decided to go confront Luceros about this, but she needed help, she wasn’t powerful enough if he decided to attack her nor was she confrontational enough, so she decided to seek out her brother Odolone. 

While Asria was looking for brother, princess has made in to castle. When she entered the castle, she headed straight to her father’s chambers. When she got there, he was sleeping, she sighed in relief, it will be much faster and easier this way. She put poison into water by his bedside and started shaking him awake, saying how it’s time for his medicine. What she didn’t plan on was her brother seeing the whole thing. She barely managed to poison her father before she realised that her brother is in same room. She dropped the glass and quickly takes out the dagger. Couple of hatred laced words were thrown before it quickly escalated into a full blown battle ‘till this turned into a death match between siblings.  
While this battle was going on, Asria found Odolone and they went to confront Luceros. Their situation became similar to that of royal twins. Odolone and Luceros started fighting, the heavens started weeping and underworld started to frieze over. Asria was screaming at them to stop but they wouldn’t listen to her. She cursed herself, she was a spirit of magic and she couldn’t fight, much less stop her brothers from slaughtering each other. 

The between brothers lasted whole night ‘till they both here death. Asria jumped in, and in desperation, she killed both of her brothers, leaving her almost dead on the ground. In her last moments, she created a being of magic to find someone suitable to fix this mess they left on kingdom. While she sending it away, she died. Meanwhile, the princess managed to kill her brother. And thus she became sole person able to inherit the throne. That day she was crowned and became sole ruler of the kingdom, it’s not known how she managed to convince people that she had nothing to do with death of her brother and father. But it doesn’t matter now that she is The Tsarina and Kingdom of the East became Empire of the Thorns.

Many years have passed since The Tsarina became ruler and the being of magic that lady Asria created in her last moments has never been seen in that time. Some say that it never existed, say that it was already captured by The Tsarina’s secret organization of witches and warlocks, and some say that this whole tale was made up as legend about our tsarina for future generations.” 

‘Brother, I don’t like this story’, said a little girl while hugging her bunny. Her brother, the storyteller of the legend, just chuckled and patted her on head and told her to not worry and go to sleep. Next day, a girl, Judith, was still thinking about what her brother told her the night before. She was walking around the forest and colleting berries, mushrooms and everything eatable because they were poor and this country was cruel, so very cruel. She was climbing an apple tree when she saw something…weird. It was some kind of almost invisible floaty water? She didn’t know what it was but she thought that that’s maybe a ghost (there were a lot of those in recent years) or maybe even a spirit (those weren’t seen in long time). Judith jumped off the tree and started running towards it. But the spirit was also moving in a different direction then she was so she was basically running after it. After a while, they were on a familiar path, it was a road that headed to her house. The thing entered the house through her room’s open window and she started running even fast, when she entered the house, she tossed the basket on the table and ran to her room. When she entered her room, she saw that her bunny was glowing in same hue as that thing. And next thing she knows, her bunny is talking and telling her how she the chosen one that will dethrone The Tsarina. It, later she learned its name is Piamon, is a spirit that Asria created moments before her death to find someone capable of defeating The Tsarina and restoring peace, and how lady Asria sended it to the other side of the world and everything related to that matter. And Piamon will teach her magic and everything in order to defeat the tsarina. When later that night, Ajax, Judith’s brother came home she jumped into him and started telling him everything that Piamon told her. Ajax has obviously not believed a word his eight -year-old sister she said and just thought that that was her child imagination but then Ajax, still in Judith’s bunny vessel, started walking toward them. In short some chaos happened and Ajax in the end started to believe them. “And how exactly do you plan to start revolution and overthrow tsarina?”, Ajax asked after they finished explaining. Judith and Piamon just looked at each other, turned shrugged. Ajax facepalmed and said that they will start thinking about plan tomorrow. Tomorrow Judith’s magic training began; it wasn’t ideal but it could have been much worse. The whole morning and great part of afternoon she was trying to learn basics; she was no means a prodigy but she wasn’t worst student that Piamon could have picked. After a while she didn’t want to do it anymore, so she started running in direction of her friends’ houses, she thought that she should tell Sabito and Eliza, her bestest friends in whole wide world, about Piamon and revolution and magic and everything, she saw so happy that she didn’t even realise that Piamon saw following her, as fast as a stuffed animal can, and yelling at her to come back. Judith eventually ran into Eliza and dragged her to Sabito’s house, still not realising that Piamon is still following her. When two of them made it to Sabito’s house, Judith pushed Eliza into his house and told Sabito that she has something to tell them. They then, have seated themselves in Sabito’s room and just as Judith was about to start talking, Piamon jumped through the window and told her not to say a word. Unsurprisingly, Judith’s friends screamed. After couple of minutes, those two managed to calm down and Judith managed to convince her mentor/teacher of witchcraft that they tell her friends about revolution and everything since they are trustworthy and that they are going to have to recruit people either way. After a good hour of explaining, everything was clear to everyone but a new problem rose for Piamon, those two also wanted to learn magic, but that wasn’t in Piamon’s line of job, it’s only job was teaching and guiding magic to chosen one. Then it told that to Judith, she had idea of her teaching her friends magic Piamon taught her, Piamon was about to refuse but then Judith said that teaching her friends would be excellent an opportunity for her to practice magic, and poor Piamon he could not oppose that logic, so it eventually agreed. After a while, Judith and Piamon went back to her house. When they came near house they was that light were on, so that means that Ajax is home, but he usually comes home later, weird, thought Judith. She took Piamon into her arms and started carrying it, when she entered the house she was that her brother was sitting by table with a red lady in armor. Everything about her was red; her hair, her eyes, her armor. Judith thought that she was scary and wanted nothing to do with her, so she just greeted them and said that she going to bed. In the morning her brother told her that that lady is their new ally and that she will look seek allies in other countries. Now Judith was regretting not talking to her, but oh well, she’s going to live either way. Days passed same after that, she and Piamon trained magic and swordsmanship, she would teach some of it to Eliza and Sabito, sometimes Ajax would bring a new ally to their home and other stuff related to revolution happened.

Six years passed since then, in that time they gained many allies for both the empire and other countries. The people came together, all against the Tsarina, marching the masses could be seen all across the land. To overthrow the evil Tsarina high above, taking to the streets at last, they all had had enough, leading from the front of such a violent mob was a girl only fourteen years of age. Behind her were positioned a levitating being in form of young child with misty firefly wings, it seems that Piamon has finally gained it’s own form, and Septem Custos, her seven ‘generals’, who consisted of Judith’s brother Ajax, her two best friends, Sabito and Eliza, a noble red lady in armor, and most powerful magic user that weren’t part of Tsarina’s nameless sorcerer organization. Angry from the many years of suffering in vain, the kingdom's people were swallowed in a wild rage. Kingdom’s soldiers who still served Tsarina were all too tired from a long and violent wars against other countries, didn't have the energy to even hold a sword. Finally, they made it to the palace at the end, servants didn't wait around and very quickly fled.

Judith, along with Piamon and Septem Custos, entered the palace. Judith went to find The Tsarina, while others were fighting Tsarina’s sorcerer organization. Judith found Tsarina in the throne room. As two women never met, they didn’t have to exchange any real words. Tsarina just asked if Judith’s here to kill her, and Judith just responded that she’s not, but if she has to, she will. Their battle was long lasting, exhausting and overly bloody. Throne room was partly destroyed, two of them were out for blood. But eventually, they have used too much magic for it to be usable to not kill it’s user. So now, everything was destined for raw power. It took a lot of wrestling, kicking, punching, biting and scratching, it was after all a battle for their country, but Judith managed to grab the dagger that Tsarina has killed her brother with, that she was apparently carrying with her entire time. Tsarina falls to the floor dead, it seems that she has put the poison she used to kill her father on her dagger.  
Judith stumbles toward the throne room’s balcony that looked over the kingdom. She stood there, and slowly raised her fist, the crowd started cheering, The Tsarina is dead, the country was going to recover from Tsarina’s rule of the steel fist. Considering that Judith and Tsarina’s battle was technically duel for the throne, Judith will be crowned a new queen.

People for all over the world came to the Judith’s crowning. The Empire of the Thorns no longer existed, The Kingdom of the East one again, stood in it’s place. 

During Judith’s rule it was peaceful, the weaker spirits were once again roaming the world, magic was available. Judith was a fair and just ruler until the end of her days. She was know as the Queen who saved the world and restored order, even now her legend is being told all around the world and she’s her country’s greatest hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks and congratulations to everyone who managed to make it 'till the end of this with some of their brain cells still left intact.
> 
> As I said, this was actually my English schoolwork and I kinda started making it 7 hours before the deadline, despite having 5 days to do it, and that's why it is as it is. I literally run out of time because I'm lazy af and this happened.
> 
> *Here in notes, there were supposed to be random trivia and facts about this story and it's making, and how I imagined characters look like but me not knowing how to use Ao3, deleted it all so now just have this or smth


End file.
